The present invention relates generally to a multifunction information processing system, and more particularly, to a multifunction information processing system for performing multiple functions in parallel time.
Typically, multiple users on a network tend to share peripheral devices over the network. Consequently, devices have been developed which combine functions previously handled by a dedicated device. These multifunction peripheral devices, which were developed, include a plurality of functions and act as peripheral equipment for computers. These multifunction peripherals combine printing, scanning, faxing and other functions into a single low cost addressable device. Examples of such multifunction peripheral devices include a facsimile device that has a printing function, or a scanning device that has a printing function.
A problem with these multifunctional peripheral devices occurs when multiple users attempt to access the same device simultaneously. For example, two users may try to initiate a print job from their local personal computers to the same network peripheral. Or, a single user attempts to send multiple jobs to the same device simultaneously. For example, a user may attempt to scan a document, and then initiate a print job. Scan jobs generate considerable data which may substantially delay printing by any device relying on the same peripheral for its printing service.
Generally, communication operations between the computer and the multifunction peripheral device are performed by printer driver and scanner driver programs activated by the computer and a data communications program executed by the multifunction peripheral device. The aforementioned operations can be executed when a user issued commands and settings based on instructions displayed in the display of the computer. However, in these aforementioned systems, communication operations between the respective driver programs of the computer and the data communications program of the multifunction peripheral device can be performed for only one driver program at any time. In this way, the above-described operations cannot be executed in parallel.
That is, in conventional systems, when the multifunction peripheral device is being used as a printer by the computer whose printer driver program is sending print data to the multifunction peripheral device, the scanner driver program of the computer will not be able to perform data communication operations with the scanner unit of the computer when it is performing the printing operation. Similarly, the multifunction scanner data cannot perform scanner transmission to external scanner devices while it is performing the printing operation.
Thus the need exists for a multifunction peripheral that can perform multiple functions simultaneously.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.